


Mistake

by jamesm97



Series: 21 Days of Robron Christmas Fics [5]
Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Christmas, Emmerdale - Freeform, M/M, Meddling, Mistakes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-05
Updated: 2017-12-05
Packaged: 2019-02-11 02:55:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12925812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jamesm97/pseuds/jamesm97
Summary: She’d made a mistake seeing Aaron and Alex cosying up next to the fire in the woolpack while Robert was trying not to be obvious about looking over as if everyone in the pub can’t see the hurt in his eyes.As if everyone in the pub can’t see the tears in his eyes.





	Mistake

She’d made a mistake seeing Aaron and Alex cosying up next to the fire in the woolpack while Robert was trying not to be obvious about looking over as if everyone in the pub can’t see the hurt in his eyes.

As if everyone in the pub can’t see the tears in his eyes.

“Another pint please Ch…” Robert says he’s cut off when Chas places a pint in front of him before he’s even finished, he reaches for his wallet but she waves him off.

“On the house” She smiles sympathetically as she looks over to the flirting doctor and her son.

“Thanks” Robert nods taking the pint straight to his lips trying to look at everyone but Alex and Aaron but he’s failing miserably. 

“We screwed up” Liv says looking over to Gerry who’s having a pint of his own.

“I didn’t screw anything up, I don’t know what you’re talking about” Gerry tells her trying to down his pint and get out before she roped him into anything else that might get him kicked out of Aaron’s.

He likes living at Aaron’s the man’s give him a job, he’s always got food in his fridge and can’s in the fridge plus the Wi-Fi is excellent and he has all the best games.

“He looks miserable” Liv tells her.

“Who Aaron? He looks fine to me, in fact he looks like he’s gonna eat the hot doctors face off in a minute” Gerry says looking in the opposite direction as her.

“Not Aaron, Robert” She tells him kicking him under the table and then nodding to the bar.

“Ow” Gerry moans, but he looks toward Robert who is looking miserable.

“What do you expect us to do? Aaron said if you mess with his relationship again you’re getting sent to boarding school and I’m getting kicked out, if you think cleaning the toilets in this place is bad imagine cleaning a boarding school floor with a toothbrush they do that kind of thing on TV so they must need to do it in the real boarding schools” Gerry lets her know trying to not get involved in whatever plan she’s cooking up.

“Shurrup will you, it’s nearly Christmas and Robert and Aaron are talking more and more everyday but Aaron’s pulling away because he’s having sex with Alex and he doesn’t want to hurt him but Alex has made him feel better he’s made Aaron see how he should be treated but I think Aaron and Robert are ready to get back together, I think Aaron knows how he should be treated now and I think Rob knows Aaron can move on and it’s hit him so badly” Liv tells him.

Gerry just finishes his pint in one go standing leaning back over the table to whisper to her “I will not get involved again, I’m not getting kicked out because you can’t stay out of your brothers love life, get Gabby to help you” 

“Coward” Liv shouts after his retreating back ignoring the look Robert, Aaron, Alex and even Chas throws her way she just reaches into her pocket and stands up.

Gabby picks up when Liv steps out of the pub.

“Hey” She says sounding distracted.

“I need your help with Aaron” She tells her.

“What’s up with Aaron?” Gabby questions.

“He misses his husband he just doesn’t realise it yet, he needs to get married again” Live tells her walking back home.

“I’ll come over yours” Gabby tells her hanging up.

Liv just smiles, Aaron and Robert deserve to be together they’re both idiots but she thinks it’s time they healed together.


End file.
